


Walk-Ins Welcome

by universitykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: You do something Daddy won’t approve of.





	Walk-Ins Welcome

It’s been a long day. You’ve dealt with rude customers all day, and you couldn’t wait to get home. Your boyfriend Joonmyeon would be gone for a few more hours at rehearsal, so that’d be the perfect time to take a relaxing shower.

You let the warm water cascade down your hair and back, calming your mind of everything around you. The steam fogging up the air. Now that you think about it, you wish Joonmyeon was there; you need a little help with your stress relief. There isn’t much of a choice, so you unhook the shower head and hold it close to your chest. You slowly lower it down your body until the water is forcing pressure against your clit. A groan spills from your lips as your other hand slips a finger between your folds.

Your mind tries to picture Joonmyeon’s finger instead, but it’s just not working. Slipping another finger in, you thrust faster craving more friction. Fingers curl against your sensitive spot. A moan is filtered through the steamy air. You repeat that movement several times until Joonmyeon’s name is sighed loudly from your mouth. A knock on the bathroom door has you jerking your fingers out of you and bumping into the cold wall.

“Y/N.” Joonmyeon’s voice is darker than usual. You know you’re in trouble. “You’re being a bad girl, you know that?” The door opens and the curtain is pulled aside. You look like a deer in headlights when you lock eyes with him. “You know better than that.” A smug little grin spreads across his face. His body is sheathed in sweat with his muscle tank and hair clinging to his body. “Nose to the wall, kitten.”

You turn around pressing the tip of your nose to the wall and listening to his clothes hit the floor. His cool body presses against your back, a hand gliding down your shoulder to your waist. You tense up under his touch. He taps your thigh and speaks, “Spread them.”

“Yes, Daddy.” You do as you’re told.

His lips hover over the shell of your ear; a chill is sent down your spine. “Do you know why you’re in trouble, kitten?” His fingers barely brush over your womanhood.

“Yes, sir.” You reply.

“Say it out loud.”

“I was pleasuring myself without Daddy.”

Smack! His hand makes contact with your ass. You press your forehead against the cool tile of the shower wall as you wince in pain. He trails kisses across your shoulder to your neck.

“You know I don’t like punishing you, right, kitten?”

You barely nod, focusing on the tingling touches of his fingers on your hips.

“If only you were a good girl for Daddy…”

“Can I make it up to you?” You quietly ask.

He turns you around with a smirk, “You can try.”

With Joonmyeon forced against the wall, you capture his lips in a heated kiss before you slowly kiss down his body, stopping just above his half hardened cock. Your eyes meet his as one of your hands wraps around his member and pumps it teasingly slow. His bottom lip is sucked between his teeth. You gently lick the swollen head causing him to groan lowly. His fingers thread through your damp hair. As much as you want to tease him, you can’t. With the mood he’s in, you don’t want to know what he would do.

Your lips surround the tip, and you take him into your mouth as best as you can. Your hand works with your mouth to pleasure what doesn’t fit. The pace you set at first is slow but quickens as you continue to bob your head. His cock is now completely hard in your mouth. Your tongue presses to the underside, and his grip tightens in your hair. You feel like you’re in control but know you’re really not. At any moment he can change that.

You release his cock with a pop as your hand pumps him fully. You take this time to look up at him. He’s looking down at you with an intense lustful gaze, his chest heaving as he breathes. Your tongue swirls around the head before pressing into the slit. His eyebrows furrow from the touch. You softly suck on the tip and then attempt to deepthroat him. As soon as he hits the back of your throat, you play off your gag and moan.

Joonmyeon loses his self-control. The hold on your hair tightens harshly, keeping your head still. His hips thrust into your mouth at a decent pace. You feel tears well up in your eyes; you don’t have much access to air. Your eyes squeeze shut as he forces himself down your throat. The sweet sounds coming from him make the lack of oxygen worth it. You try to moan again to coax him on.

His cock twitches in your throat, and you know he’s close. His thrusts become faster and erratic as he chases his orgasm. He pulls out, leaving the tip in your mouth, and his member twitches again. Warm salty liquid spurts across your tongue. You let a little bit spill down your chin with your eyes staring directly into his as he pulls out. Swallowing what’s in your mouth, you wipe the rest from your face with your thumb and then lick it off sensually. He can’t take his eyes off of your little show.

When you stand, Joonmyeon caresses your cheek before pulling you into an innocent kiss. He looks concerned as you pull apart. “I didn’t hurt you, did I, babe?” He asks. You shake your head and smile, bringing him back to your lips.

“Good, because Daddy’s not done with you yet.” His expression turns dark, a smirk spreading across his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


End file.
